


A Walk To Remember

by SenaSTaRrx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenaSTaRrx/pseuds/SenaSTaRrx
Summary: "I'll miss walking you home. If only I knew that was the last, I'd walk slower.""How do you go back to being strangers with someone who has seen your soul?"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	A Walk To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 😁  
> This is my first time writing fics and english is not my mother tongue, so bear with me. Pwetty pwleashe.  
> 🥺👉🏻👈🏻 And I still have a hard time switching from POV's so I hope you don't get confused while reading this.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment and tell me of what I need to improve. I am very willing to learn. Thank you. 😊
> 
> Enjoy your day.  
> Hooray for today! ❤️

The evening is cold.  
The walk home is quiet save with occasional deep breaths and heavy sighs.  
Today, they just lost to Karasuno and lost their chance in the nationals.

He side eyed to look at the man walking beside him. His best friend, his vice captain, his Iwa-chaaan~.

What do you say to someone to cheer them up?  
What do you say to someone who gives their best and yet it's not enough?  
He heaves another sigh as he looks ahead.

"I couldn't be prouder to have you as a partner and you are the absolute best setter!"

The words stopped his train of thoughts as he halted to look at Iwaizumi who also stopped walking to face him.

"Even if we end up on different teams those facts will never change. But I'll still give my all to defeat you." 

He couldn't help the small smile that painted his lips. Yes. This is his Hajime. The one person who always know what to say. The person who always looks out for him. The person who knows him.

"Bring it on." He answered. Iwaizumi smiled and raise his fist for a fist bump and he gladly accepts it. 

Iwaizumi smiled and interlace their fingers after the fist bump as they continue their way home. The quiet walk home is Oikawa's favourite part of the day. It's just him and Hajime. Like they have their own world. He can't believe that by just walking home can feel this intimate. His smile never leaving his face as he draw circles at the back of Iwaizumi's hand.

"Iwa-chaaan~ I plan on telling you this after we win nationals but that won't happen anymore so I just wanna tell you that Club Atlètico, San Juan had finally emailed me back stating that they'll be happy to have me in their team." 

Iwaizumi beamed and hug Oikawa. "That's good news! I'm so happy for you Shittykawa! I told you, you can make it there." Oikawa smiled and hugged Iwaizumi back seeing the genuine happiness his partner had. 

"So when will you go there?" Iwaizumi ask as they broke the hug.

"Uhm.. I still don't know."

"What do you mean you dont know?" Iwaizumi's brows furrowed.

"Well, I was thinking if I should pursue that because I can be a pro player here too."

"But that was your dream. You even talked to Josè Blanco, the person who inspired you to be a setter. Why are you having second thoughts now?" Iwaizumi debated.

"I just thought that Argentina is so far and it was different from here. I don't know any people there--" 

"Shittykawa. Are you.. are you hesitating because of me? Because of us and this what we have?" Iwaizumi look at him in the eyes. Eyes searching for answers. With those eyes that can see through his very soul. 

"W-what?? No!" Iwaizumi just continue to stare. He knew that there is no point in lying. This was Hajime after all. He take another deep breath and answer. "Yes."

Iwaizumi wipe his face with both of his hand as he looked at Oikawa with disbelief.

"Did you hear yourself Toruu? You're giving up your dream because of me? Have you knock your head somewhere?? I- I can't believe you!"

"But you are also my dream Hajime! And between Argentina and you, I'm choosing you."

"You don't need to choose because there is no choices in the first place. I'm not demanding you to stay. I'm not making you choose. The Oikawa I know would keep moving on without hesitation."

"But I already made my choice. I thought you, of all people will understand and support me."

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. Arms on his hips as he stares away for a moment calming his anger.

"Haji--"

"Let's break up." Iwaizumi declared without looking at him.

Oikawa stiffened. His throat become dry. "W-what?"

"Let's break up Toruu. Let's end this. I'm invalidating your choice. Now, you wouldn't have any reason to stay and you can now pursue Argentina."

"Are you shitting me Hajime?! Just because of this you're breaking up with me?" He's eyes are starting to water.

"You're giving me no choice Toruu. I don't wanna be a hindrance between you and your dream. I can't live with the fact that you're letting this big opportunity slip away because of me. You know I only want the best for you."

"But you are the best for me Iwa-chan! I am at my best when I'm with you."

"No Toruu. You, having second thoughts because of me doesn't make me the best for you."

Oikawa tried to keep his tears at bay. He clears his throat and answered. "We don't need to break up. Yeah? Okay. I'll pursue Argentina if that's what you want me to do. We can be in a long distance relationship. We can make it work. We will make it work. Please don't leave me." He begged. 

"I think ending this is for the best Toruu." Iwaizumi answered with finality in his voice.

Hearing that, Oikawa burst into tears. He sobs and chokes out "I- I thought you love me?" 

In an instant Iwaizumi close their gap. Iwaizumi wipe his tears and put his forehead against his. "I do. I love you so so much Toruu that's why I'm doing this."

"Then why are you leaving me? I already agreed to pursue Argentina. Why don't you wanna make it work? I don't understand. Please let me understand." He rambles as he clutch on Iwaizumi's shirt. 

Iwaizumi once again hug him letting him rest his face in the juncture of Iwaizumi's neck as the latter soothes his back.

"Argentina is a big place with lots of opportunities in-store for you. You'll meet new people, have new friends and who knows you might meet someone you wanna take a risk with. I don't wanna cage you here with me Toruu. I want you to be free. I want you to explore without thinking about me or feeling guilty of being happy without me. I love you so much I'm willing to set you free."

Oikawa cried as he cling to Iwaizumi. He don't wanna let go but Iwaizumi already made up his mind. 

The evening is colder now.  
The walk home is quiet save for some occasional sniffs and muffled sobs.

His once favourite time of the day is now stained with a bitter memory.  
Every step is shattering his heart.

Today, they lost to Karasuno.

Today, they lost their chance to the nationals.

Today...

He lose Iwaizumi Hajime.


End file.
